


Balloon

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [135]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Useless Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Useless gay Ithro asks Robbie if he wants to go up in his balloon for some apple cider andmaybetokisstoo but all Robbie heard was 'going up in the balloon for apple something' and goes "ew no lol" and Ithro just: D:





	Balloon

The words came out garbled, too fast for Robbie’s ears to catch, and possibly in Elvish. Íþróttaálfurinn was looking up at Robbie as if expecting an answer. Which was not good, as all that Robbie had caught of the question was “balloon” and “apple”.

“I’m not a fan of heights, remember?” Robbie said. “Or apples, unless you dip them in caramel first. And even then they’re on thin ice.”

“Oh. I forgot you do not like heights,” Íþró admitted. His pointed ears seemed to droop. A frown tugged his whole face down.

This made Robbie’s anxiety Skyrocket. 

Íþró did not meet Robbie’s eyes. “I was just wondering, that’s all. I will leave you alone now. See you around!”

He turned to leave but Robbie grabbed his arm. “Stop. Ask me again.” Robbie put up a finger before Íþró could open his mouth. “But  _slower_.” 

Íþró took a breath. “Would you like to ride in my balloon with me and share some apple cider?”

Robbie blinked. “ _That’s_ what you were saying?!”

“Wha— What did you  _think_ I said?!”

“I don’t know!” Robbie cried, throwing his arms in the air for added effect. “You spoke so fast! I only caught every other word!” Íþró began to laugh. “It’s not funny! You elves are too hyper. I swear you turned “my balloon with me” into a one syllable word the first time around.”

Íþró continued to chuckle as he said, “Sorry I confuse you. I guess I was just nervous.”

Why would Íþró be nervous? They hung out a lot now that Íþró was hero-ing at the next town over. He and Robbie got along very well, surprisingly. Sportacus seemed to think it was funny. For some reason.

Robbie rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. When do you want to go?”

“Go?”

“Go up in your balloon.”

Now it was Íþró’s turn to look confused. “But you said you did not like heights. Or apples.”

Robbie shrugged. “Apple cider is okay. The juice is the sweetest part.” He linked his arm with Íþró’s. “Show me the way.”

A blush crawled up Íþró’s face, though Robbie couldn’t imagine why. “B-but what about the heights?”

Another shrug. “I won’t be so scared if I’m with you.” Robbie fixed him with a look. “Are you taking back your offer?”

“No!” Íþró began leading them toward the air balloon. “I just want to make sure you will be okay.”

“I’m always okay with you.” Even as Robbie said the words, they sounded like they had leapt from a cheesy romance novel. Íþró began to grin and Robbie added quickly, “Except when you eat a whole raw fish. _Then_ I’m scared out of my wits! Who _does_ that?”

Íþró was laughing again. Robbie, grateful for the change of subject, let him laugh.

A while later, up in the air balloon with a mug of warm cider and an even warmer elf at his side, Robbie found out why Íþró had been so nervous. 


End file.
